A Quick Turnabout of Events
by Etsonson
Summary: My first fan fic ever. This story starts during the 'Sectionals' episode. Quinn/Puck with friendships on both sides that may not appear too much in the show. Some events will be very different from the show.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Quinn's world had just come crashing down. Finn had flipped out during Glee practise when he found out that Puck was the father, and when he ran out no one particularly knew what to do. The room was in complete silence for a few moments, everyone sharing shocked glances. Puck rested his hand on Quinn's shoulder, and she thought he said something to her but she couldn't hear anything but her own thoughts and sobs. She briefly looked around the room, seeing everyone staring at her, noticing Rachel's watery eyes and Mr Schue's look of what seemed to be disappointment, before running out of the room, letting Puck's hand fall to his side again.

She found a quite bench along the hallway, where she always sits whenever she needs to calm down or think about things. It had been about 10 minutes, and during this time many things had crossed Quinn's mind. She thought about how hurt and alone Finn must feel, she wondered why Rachel had seemed so upset, where she would stay now seeing as her parents had kicked her out and she can assume that Finn no longer wanted her to stay with him. She had calmed down a little now and had stopped crying, although she was still deep in thought. She was blankly staring ahead, not paying too much attention to her surroundings, as she saw someone approaching her.

"I'm so sorry." Rachel's voice, of course. "I fully understand if you want to beat me up." Quinn turned her head slightly towards Rachel and looked up to her, her eyes full of guilt and hurt. "If you can, just try to avoid my nose." Rachel closed her eyes tightly, expecting Quinn to take this opportunity to hit her, as she thought she had wanted to do for so long.

"I'm not mad at you," Quinn said softly, making Rachel's eyes open to look at the emotional wreck in front of her. "All you did was what I wasn't brave enough to do. Tell the truth." To this, Quinn looked away from Rachel, feeling somewhat ashamed once again.

Rachel seemed to stay standing for a moment, felling sorry for Quinn and all that the brunette thought she had put her through. She hesitantly sat beside Quinn. "I was selfish when I told him. I wanted to break you two up so he would want to be with me." This of course was no surprise to Quinn. She found it quite hard for this to come as a surprise to anyone, in fact.

"And now neither of us have him." Quinn felt more tears coming and she didn't particularly plan on stopping them come either. "I have hurt so many people." There was a moment of silence as Quinn looked ahead and started thinking again. "Can you go now?" she suddenly spoke to Rachel, perhaps startling her a bit. Rachel gave her a quick nod. "I just really want to be alone." Quinn felt a tear rol down her cheek as Rachel stood up and walked away.

Quinn stayed sitting, shaking her head as she thought about everything she has done and everyone she has hurt over the past few months. She wiped a tear away and looked up, seeing Puck walking up to her and sitting beside her. "Hey," he said in a softer voice than usual. "So, I know you're upset now, but I want to be with you. I'm going to do everything I can to be a good dad to our baby."

Quinn still couldn't really believe how mature Puck seemed to be about her and the baby. "Thanks, but I honestly can't handle any more stress in my life right now." She looks him in the eyes while she says this, already knowing how disappointed he would be, but seeing his reaction was heartbreaking, and she wanted to say this to him as gently as she could. The emotions he felt were obvious as he looked down to the ground, only to look back up again once Quinn started talking. "I'm gonna do this on my own. I know you don't understand it, but please respect it." She stood up and walked down the hall as quickly as she could, leaving a stunned Puck sitting on the bench, resting his head against the wall.

* * *

><p>The trip to Sectionals was quiet for Quinn. Everyone else seemed to be frantic about losing Finn before the competition, and Quinn felt guilty about this. Puck tried to talk to her, but she wasn't in the mood for talking so she just answered with short answers or a shrug, and shortly after Puck understood she didn't want to talk, so instead let Quinn use his iPod so she couldn't get distracted with any more drama while he quietly sat next to her, thinking about everything that had happened recently.<p>

After they arrived and had found out that their competition had stolen their set list, the whole of New Directions were distressed, especially Rachel and Mercedes. Quinn was also upset about this, seeing as Coach Sylvester had kicked her off the Cheerios and now Glee Club was all she had.

Rachel had called a meeting during the second set, and everyone was faithful for that, to figure out what to do next. After everyone had accused Santana and Brittany of leaking the set list to Coach Sylvester, which in fact Brittany admitted to, everyone was desperate to create a new set list. We all agreed for Rachel to sing a ballad. "Well I guess we have our ballad. And we can close on 'Somebody To Love'. It's a real crowd pleaser," Quinn suggested. "Yeah, that and a can of soup will guarantee us third place. We still need another song we can all sing together." Puck said matter-of-factly.

Everyone took a moments silence to try to think of what to do, when almost on cue, Finn walked through the door holding up some sheet music. The whole room went silent, Quinn dropping her hand to her side and Puck getting ready to defend himself. He stood there for a few seconds. "I have one. I found the sheet music on line, I used the Cheerios copier to make copies, and then I trashed the thing." Rachel gave him a bright smile and he dropped the sheets on a coffee table, where they were given to everyone. He told the dancers to figure something out and seemed to put everyone at ease with his leadership.

Quinn looked guiltily towards Finn, and saw Puck walking up to him. "We cool dude?" He held out his hand out. Finn moved closer to Puck, intimidating him slightly with their height difference. "No," he said in firm tone, staring Puck in the eyes before turning and walking toward Rachel. Quinn looked at him, her eyes apologetic. "Finn…" Finn completely ignored Quinn, and both her and Puck decided to leave him and go to the rest of the Glee members.

* * *

><p>The performance seemed to go great, but the club were still a little worried that their unrehearsed song and dancing would cost them first place. This feeling was quickly replaced with ecstasy as it was revealed that New Directions had placed first. On the way back to McKinley, Puck noticed that Quinn seemed slightly more at ease, and she even made slight conversation with him. The only time she returned back to her quite state was when Puck asked her where she was staying. As soon as he asked, her smile faded and she instantly looked down toward her feet. "Oh, well, um. Finn and his mum have given me until Sunday afternoon to move out. I was going to try to get my parents to let me live with them agai-"<p>

"Hell no, you're not!" Puck interrupted. Quinn looked up at Puck, a little surprised at his interruption. "Sorry Babe, I'm not gonna let you live with them. Especially not him. A real man would never kick his daughter out, no matter what. Even I know that much." He stopped for a brief moment, giving a quick glance in Finn's direction. "Listen Quinn, I already told you, I'm going to be there for you and our kid no matter what. I told my mum about you last night, and even though she seemed pretty upset about the whole thing, she told me I have to stand up to my responsibilities. I'm going to do what it takes to get you to trust me, Quinn."

While Puck was speaking, Quinn also stole a quick glance at Finn, who seemed too distracted by Rachel that he had probably already forgotten about everything that had happened for now. Once he had finished talking, Quinn looked at him, giving him a slight, almost unnoticeable smile. "I do trust you, Puck."

"Obviously not as much as you think, if you didn't come to me when you knew you didn't have anywhere to stay. You know I'm going to be there, Quinn. You know I _want_ to be there. Please don't go back to your parents. I want you to stay with me." The tone that Puck had used had be firm, as if to say that she doesn't have a choice, that he is going to make sure she is going to stay with him even if she says no. And she knows it, so all she does is give him a soft smile and a slight nod, and truly try to trust Puck as much as she can.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks everyone who is reading this story, and I apologise that it isn't the best, it's my first fan fic. I will try to update as quickly as I can for each chapter. I also should mention that I'm Australian so sorry if some words may appear to be spelled wrong, it's just how we write!**

**Disclaimer:**_I do not own Glee or any characters from Glee, obviously._

It was still the night of Sectionals, and the Glee party had decided to all go out and celebrate together. Mr Schuester had disappeared after they performed their song for him, so it was only the Glee kids celebrating. They all managed to meet up at Santana's house and had been there for about an hour already. Of course Santana and Brittany had been drinking, and to everyone's surprise, instead of Puck (who was usually first to find the alcohol) drinking tonight, it was Finn. He hadn't had too much yet, and Rachel seemed to be doing a pretty good job at monitoring his drinking.

Mercedes, Tina, Kurt, Artie, Mike and Matt had all had a few drinks too, but didn't seem to beacting as crazy as Finn, Santana and Brittany. Most people were dancing to the loud music playing, Finn cheering a few times as he danced sloppily, falling over his feet more than once. Quinn was sitting on a chair placed near the corner of the room, watching everyone else having fun. She looked around for Puck briefly, but she couldn't seem to find him anywhere. She thought he must have gone home early tonight, which honestly sounded crazy to her. Her eyes fell on Finn dancing around the room, Rachel following him closely, and she begun to think once again how only a few days ago they were one of the happiest couples in the school, and now Finn was being pathetically taken care of by Rachel.

"Hey." Her thoughts were interrupted as she quickly looked towards Puck, who had somehow sat down next to her without her realising. She gave him a small smile. "Hey. I thought you had already left."

"And leave you here all by yourself with …" He took a moment to look at everyone dancing and falling over each other, everyone laughing hysterically. "…them." he finished, wondering if he looked that stupid when he drank. He looked back at Quinn, giving her a sweet smile. She couldn't help but laugh slightly at how Puck had looked at the rest of the club. "Thanks, but I was actually getting kinda bored so I think I might head home," she started as she stood up.

Puck stood up too, grabbing Quinn's arm gently. "You know, you don't have to stay at Finn's tonight. You can start staying at my house." The way he rushed saying this made him think that he probably sounded a bit desperate for her to go to his house. "I mean, if you want to. It might be, uh, less awkward for you that way, I guess."

Quinn gave Puck a kind of bright smile that he hadn't seen in a while. "Really? That would honestly be really great, Finn's mum hasn't really talked to me for a few days and she keeps staring at me. It's scary. And that's me saying it!" He let out a quiet chuckle. "Absolutely. Come on, I'll take you. I didn't realise how boring parties could be if I didn't drink," he said as he took her by the hand and led her out of the house, the two yelling their goodbyes to their friends who didn't seem to particularly take any notice of them leaving. Quinn would find it surprising if any of them knew who they were by now.

* * *

><p>The drive to Puck's was quiet. Before they left, Puck had decided to turn the radio off, as he expected that he and Quinn would probably have some sort of conversation on the way there, but that didn't seem to be the case. Every now and then he would glance over to her, noticing that she looked increasingly more nervous every time he did. After about ten minutes of silence, he thought it would probably be a good idea to find out what was wrong. "You okay?" he said, looking over at her.<p>

She was clearly brought out of her thoughts as she snapped her head towards him. "Huh? Yeah, I'm fine," she said, giving him a reassuring nod and looking away again. He looked at her and placed his hand on her arm. "Q, I know something's bothering you. What's up?"

She let out a soft sigh and looked up at him again. "I guess I'm a little nervous about meeting your mum. I'm not really sure she will be too happy about me, the Christian girl who's pregnant with her son's baby, living with you. Oh my God. Have you even told her that I'm coming to stay with you? What if she doesn't let me stay with you? What if-"

Puck began shushing Quinn as softly as he could, and ran his hand up and down her arm. "Quinn, don't freak out. Don't worry. I called my mum up earlier. That's why I was gone from the party for a while. She said you can stay in our spare room. Please, just calm down. Everything will be fine." Quinn found comfort in this, and nodded slowly.

Puck pulled into his driveway, turning off his truck's engine and turning to face Quinn. He could still see that she was nervous. "Don't worry, Q. Just take deep breaths. My mum will probably be asleep anyways. She has a long shift at work tomorrow." She began taking deep breaths as Puck had instructed, which seemed to help her a lot more than she expected. Puck got out of the truck and walked over to Quinn's side. He opened the door, holding his hand out for her to take it. She took one more deep breath before reaching out and taking his hand, being gently pulled out of the truck.

Puck led Quinn to the front door, trying to find the right key in his free hand while, with his other hand, continuing to keep a tight hold on Quinn's. Once he found the right key and pushed it into the keyhole, he nudged the door open and let Quinn go inside. She looked around briefly, never realising how big Puck's home actually was, before turning back to Puck and wraps her arms around him, surprising both of them. After a few seconds he wraps his arms around her as well. "Thank you," he heard her whisper. He softly rubbed her back as they pulled away, both smiling at the other.

Puck ran his hand along his mohawk, which had seemed to become a nervous habit of his. "Um," was all he could seem to manage as he tried thinking of something to say. "I can show you around before you go to bed if you want?"

She smiled to herself at how shy he had seemed to become. "Sure. Where shall we begin?"

* * *

><p>"And this is the bathroom," he said finishing his tour of the bottom floor of the house. "Nothing too special about our bathroom. I mean, we all know what we do in a bathroom but I don't think it would matter if we had a golden toilet or whatever, we would still be doing the same thing." Quinn looked over at him, a little confused. She wondered how he came up with all of these random things. "I guess," she said slowly, figuring that agreeing with him would probably get him off the subject of golden toilets.<p>

He smiled and nodded, closing the bathroom door and heading towards the stairs. "The second floor is where all the bedrooms are." Quinn nodded and they both started walking up the stairs. Puck walked her to each door, telling her what each room was. She found it was a little unnecessary that she needed to know what every single room was used for during the night, but didn't see any point in arguing with him.

He reached the last two doors, which were facing each other. He opened the door to his left and turned the light on. "This is my room. It's where I usually am whenever I'm at home." She stepped into the room to get a better look. It was a lot more organised than she would have thought Puck's room would be. He had a desk with a laptop sitting on it, and a number of other things like stationery, and notebooks all neatly placed on the desk. His guitar had of course looked extremely taken care of, leaning on a guitar stand near his bed, which was also made quite neatly.

Much to Quinn's surprise, there was also a small bookshelf against a wall, full of neatly stacked books. "You read?" she asked, turning her head towards him. He shrugged. "Yeah, but biographies and music books mostly. Some other stuff too though." She nodded and turned around again, walking out of the room.

Puck followed her, leaving his bedroom door open. He pushed open the door opposite his, turned the light on and said "And this is your room. Mum probably didn't want it this close to mine, but it's the only spare room we've got, so she can deal with it." Quinn looked into the room. It was probably a little bit smaller than Pucks, and didn't have much other than a bed, a small empty bookshelf and an empty desk, but it was a lot more than anything else Quinn could get right now.

"Thanks, Puck. It was really sweet of you to offer for me to live here. I still need to get my stuff from Finn's tomorrow, but for now I think I'm going to go to bed." Puck had forgotten that Quinn's stuff was still at Finn's, and quickly went into his room to find some clothes for her to wear. He came back out with some sweatpants and one of his t-shirts. "I almost forgot that your stuff was at Finn's. I'll go with you tomorrow to go it. These should do for now." He handed her the clothes and she hugged him yet again, with another quiet 'thank-you'.

"Goodnight, Puck." Quinn yawned to him, as she began to make her way into her bedroom. "Goodnight Q," he replied, waving slightly to her. She shut the door, both smiling to each other again before Puck went into his own bedroom. He turned the lights off and lay down on the bed. He hoped that Finn would still be at Santana's tomorrow when he took Quinn to go get her stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews and for everyone who has added the story to story alert and favourite stories. It makes me really happy to know that people are actually reading my story and liking it! Anyway, this is chapter 3. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not know Glee or any of its characters._

* * *

><p>Puck awoke the next morning to the sudden sound of his alarm clock. It was obviously not often that he ever used it, so at first he thought he was having a heart attack or something. He tried desperately to shut it up, not actually knowing how to use it. He pressed pretty much every button and hit it a couple of times before he hit the correct button in his many attempts. He looked at the time. 9 am, the time he had decided he would wake Quinn up to take her to Finn's.<p>

Even though he thought he could probably use a couple extra hours sleep, Puck decided to get out of bed. He made his way out of his room to the hallway, facing Quinn's bedroom door. He took a deep breath, not really knowing if Quinn was a morning person or not, or if the baby was going to make her angry at him for waking her up. He knocked lightly on the door and turned the door knob, opening the door slowly.

"Quinn," he said softly as he entered the room. Even though it would probably be fun for him to do to anyone else, Puck didn't want to wake Quinn up using loud noise, as he had been woken up. Even if he did think it might have been fun, he knew he would instantly regret it the moment she woke up. It's Quinn Fabray after all.

As he pushed the door open further, his eyes met her, sleeping peacefully, and he thought he couldn't have possibly seen anything so beautiful in his life. He found himself just staring at her, his mouth open slightly, feeling no need to wake her up anymore. He hadn't realised he had still been opening the door, which lightly hit the wall. Quinn started to slowly shift and rub her eyes, then allowing them to open. They met Puck's and his open mouth became a soft small.

"Hey," he said. He looked kind of awkward standing at the doorway.

"Hi," she replied, returning a smile and stretching slightly, letting her gaze move away from his eyes and noticing that he was only wearing sweatpants. Her eyes roamed him for a moment, before quickly looking down at her hands.

"So I figured that you still wanted to get your stuff from Finn's house today and I thought it would be best to go there early. Finn will still probably be at Santana's and his mum usually works on Saturday mornings until noon." Quinn nodded, facing him again.

"Yeah, I would rather go in and out while they aren't there. I've still got a key so we will be able to get in," she said while she pushed the covers aside and stood up. "I will just get changed into the clothes I was wearing yesterday and I'll be good to go." Her eyes fell back down to his chest again. "You should, uh, probably get dressed too," she said slowly, almost in some sort of trance.

He nodded and gave Quinn yet another one of his adorable smiles before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

><p>That morning had been a fairly quite one. The only conversation they had had was about food. Puck was concerned that Quinn needed to eat something, but she had assured him that she was fine. He insisted she have a fruit bar for now and they both agreed that when they were done at Finn's they would get something to eat. The drive to Finn's had been the same, except neither of them had said anything at all.<p>

Puck decided that he would just be quiet and let Quinn think. He knew she would be more in the mood for talking once they had left Finn's house and she didn't have to really pay much attention to him again. Glancing at the clock, Puck saw that it was already 9:45. Puck had decided on the way there that he would park a couple of houses down, just in case Finn or his mum were home and would make him move his truck. He pulled up, both he and Quinn getting out of the truck and walking towards Finn's house. It seemed quiet and hopefully empty, which is exactly what Puck and Quinn were counting on.

Puck took the key from Quinn, opened the door and quietly stepped in. Taking a look around, it became quickly clear that Carole definitely was at work. Quinn made her way up the stairs towards the room she had been staying in, with Puck not too far behind her. The door was close. Quinn opened it and immediately began to pack up her stuff. After making sure Quinn was ok packing, Puck quickly walked further up the hall and, as quietly and slowly as he could, peeked into Finn's room. It was empty. Finn was still at Santana's house.

Puck smiled and shut the door, returning back to the spare room to help Quinn pack up her things. She only had one bag and Puck was unsure how she fit so much stuff into it in the first place. They had been there for about 20 minutes trying to fit everything into the bag when they suddenly heard the front door opening. Quinn nervously shot a glance at Puck.

"Don't stress. We will only be here for a couple more minutes. It's probably just Finn's mum anyways." Quinn nodded and anxiously went back to pushing the remaining clothes into her bag. Puck reassuringly placed his hand on her back. He heard footsteps coming from the stairs, and tried to remain quite. The footsteps were getting louder, and Puck watched as Finn walked past the room. He gave a quiet sigh of relief before Finn's head suddenly appeared, obviously noticing that the door was now open.

Puck gulped, giving Finn an unsure half-smile. He saw his ex-best friend's expression go from confused to what he was sure was anger. Quinn had just finished packing her bag, placing it near the edge of the bed before looking up and meeting Finn's anger filled eyes. Her eyes immediately became wider and she hid slightly behind Puck. Finn slowly walked into the room, looking from Puck to Quinn. It was clear that he had probably had a few more drinks after Puck and Quinn had left that night, and they both hadn't seen Finn look so terrible. Obviously Rachel had given up watching how much he was drinking.

But even though he seemed like he was able to pass out any minute, there was no denying that the anger was very evident on his face.

"What are you doing here," he said through gritted teeth, not really focussing on one person particularly. "Then he looked straight at Puck, pointing an accusing finger at him. "I don't know what the hell you're here for. What more could you possibly want?"

Puck hesitated, not sure whether to just hit him or act civil in front of Quinn. "I'm here for Quinn. If I weren't here, you would have been standing in exactly the same position giving _her_ crap. All she wants to do is get her stuff and leave. Leave this house, leave_ you_. Forever. Because we both know you're not gonna drop this, you will just make her feel bad about it for the rest of her life. She doesn't deserve that, she deserves to be treated like she's the most important person in the world, because she _is _the most important person in the world. Obviously you never saw that though, did you Finn? Instead you decided to run off to mess around with, of all people, Berry. You have the most beautiful, amazing girl in the whole world, and you go for _Berry_? You deserve what you got."

Finn stood there stunned for a moment. He opened his mouth a few times, but found nothing to say. The room had grown silent for a few seconds. Finn still looked fairly stunned from Puck's speech, probably not preparing for Puck to say anything at all like what he had said. All of a sudden, his expression made a quick change.

"BOTH OF YOU JUST GET OUT!" He reached for Quinn's bag, throwing it down the hall. Puck was quick to take action, grabbing him by the collar and pinning him against the wall. He let go for a brief second to shove Finn into the wall hard.

"Puck! Stop, back away," Quinn half-shouted, being unheard by both boys. She watched as Finn was trying and failing at putting up some kind of fight. Puck still kept him pinned against the wall. She grabbed his arm, making him instantly turn his head to face her. "Let's just go Puck. Please."

He nodded, allowing Quinn to pull him away from Finn. Finn stood up tall again; however he lacked his confident attitude now. Puck was still staring at Finn with his fatal stare, ensuring that he wasn't going to do anything stupid again. Quinn took Puck by the hand and walked out into the hall. Finn slowly followed and watched as Puck stopped Quinn from picking up her bag, insisting that he would. They started down the stairs. Puck turned around one last time, tossing the key into Finn's chest and falling down to the ground. Finn looked up as Puck and Quinn disappeared down the stairs, hearing the front door slam a little bit louder than necessary for Finn's current state.

* * *

><p>Puck opened his truck door for Quinn, who slid into the car and took her bag from puck, placing it on the back seat. Puck entered the car, muttering to himself. Quinn heard the odd swear word here and there after Puck had driven away from Finn's street. After he had seemed to finish muttering to himself, he looked over at Quinn, who was already watching him.<p>

"You still want to eat? Where should we go?"

"I guess. There's some diner near here where we can go. Finn used to take me. The food's alright." Puck nodded and made his way to the diner, Quinn assuming that he had been to the diner with Finn before. Puck made it to the diner in record time, and soon Puck's truck was parked in the small car park.

They found a small booth near the corner and had both sat down, looking at menus to decide what to get. Soon the waitress was standing at their table waiting for them to order.

"I'll just go with the hamburger, thanks," Puck said, looking up at the waitress who seemed to be trying to get his attention.

"I think I will just get the same," Quinn said, also looking up with a slight smile that faded instantly. The waitress was leaning towards Puck and hadn't seemed to be paying attention to Quinn. "Excuse me, did you get that?" she said a little louder. This gathered the waitresses' attention. She gave an annoyed nod to Quinn and wrote down in her pad before waving to Puck and walking towards the kitchen.

"What a bitch," Quinn said to Puck, who to her surprise wasn't looking at the waitress.

"Yeah, it's not my fault that everyone wants some of the Puckzilla," Puck said, smirking at Quinn. She smiles at him before looking away and around the diner. "What's wrong, babe?" he said, taking both of her hands in his and squeezing gently. She looks down at their hands and then back up to him.

"It's nothing really. It's just that I still kind of feel bad about everything I've done to Finn, you know?"

"Come on, you really shouldn't even care about what he feels. You don't think anything was going on between him and Berry? They were probably already having secret meetings before he knew you were pregnant. I guarantee when school starts back up again, they're gonna be together." Quinn looks down sadly.

"Yeah, this is probably a dream come true for Finn. Now he can be free dating whoever he wants while happily watching me be alone."

"But you don't have to be alone." Puck quickly says, looking hopeful. Quinn gives him a sad smile.

"I'm just not sure if I'm ready to already be dating again."

"I get that, but I am the father, shouldn't we stick together and just try this out? Besides, Q, I've told you that I want to be with you. This isn't a dream come true for Finn, he just lost the most amazing girl he will ever know. It's a dream come true for _me_." Quinn smiles shyly at Puck, remembering what he had said about her to Finn earlier.

"I'll think about it," she says hesitantly. He smiles widely.

"Thank you so much, Q. You don't know how much it means to me. You know I'm not going to give up now, right?"

"Oh, I know," she replies, smiling wider than she has in a very long time.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I would just like to point out that because I am Australian I'm not too familiar with the American School year, as it is quite a bit different to the Australian school year. I have done some break research and I think the most accurate time for this story would be a 2 week break which is given around Christmas/New Year's time. Please correct me if I'm wrong, but that's the time that the story is taking place for now!**

**Disclaimer:** _I am not the owner of Glee or any characters featured in Glee._

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

A few days had passed and Quinn had become more accustomed to living with Puck than she thought she would. His mother and sister had accepted Quinn quite easily and sometimes she felt like it was better living with Puck than living with her own parents. It was definitely better than living with Finn. She had always felt too guilty to get comfortable living there, besides the fact that Finn was never really at home, and when he was he was playing video games most of the time.

Quinn was lying on her bed reading a book that she got from Puck's bookshelf when all of a sudden all she could think about was chocolate. She had never really been a huge fan of chocolate, Coach Sylvester had always preached against it, but right now she felt like she would die without it. She put a bookmark inside the book and placed it on the bed. She walked into the hallway and took the short few steps towards Puck's door.

She gave the door a quick knock before opening it. Puck was sitting on his bed playing his guitar, humming softly to the tune. Quinn didn't recognise the song. He looked up and smiled, still strumming his guitar softly.

"Hey, it's about time you put that book down," he said, still with his smile across his face. "You've been reading it all morning. So what brings you here?"

"Well it's not my fault you recommended it to me. You really know what to read, Puckerman!" she laughed. "So, I was wondering if there's any chocolate in the house. I'm craving it badly." He laughed at her.

"Sorry babe, but you already ate all the chocolate. Remember?" She looked at him, giving him a little look of panic.

"But I'll die without it! Can I just borrow your truck so I can go get some?" she said desperately, making Puck laugh even more. Once he had stopped laughing a few moments later and continued strumming his guitar, he looked back up to her. Her expression still hadn't changed, forcing Puck to hold in another laugh.

"Why do you have to take my truck? I thought you had your own car," Puck said, a little confused.

"Well, Genius, if you don't remember, you drove me to Santana's party on the night of Sectionals. We left my car in the school parking lot. You told me you would take me to get it another day." Realisation spread across his face.

"Oh yeah… In that case, you can borrow my truck. I will take you to get your car later." He reached into his pocket to grab his keys and handed them to her. "Take care of her," he said a little pathetically.

Quinn couldn't help but laugh and shake her head as she walked out of his room and shut his door, leaving him to play his guitar again.

* * *

><p>Quinn had made it to the store without anything bad happening to Puck's 'beloved' truck. She walked inside, looking around for a quick route to the chocolate. She made her way over to it while dodging many obstacles along the way, and didn't take too long to pick out what she was going to get. She grabbed anything she thought sounded good and piled it into her arms. She nodded at the pile of chocolate in her arms, figuring she has enough for now before turning around and making a desperate attempt at quickly paying for everything.<p>

When she turned around and virtually ran towards the checkout, she felt herself run into something before almost losing her feet. The thing or more like the _person_ that she ran into desperately reached out to stop Quinn from falling.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," she heard. The voice sounded very familiar. "Quinn? Oh my god, are you ok?" Quinn looked up to see Rachel staring down at her looking a little worried. "I am really sorry. I didn't see you. You're ok though, right? I'm so sorry Quinn, I-"

"Rachel, stop! It's ok, I'm fine. Don't worry, no damage done." Rachel took a sigh of relief before replacing her previously worried look with one of her incredibly bright smiles.

"I'm glad! So, how've you been?" If there was one person other than Puck who was concerned about how Quinn was doing, it was Rachel. She had always made an effort to show that she cared about Quinn, even though she had admitted in the past that some of this behaviour had been to try to gain Finn's attention. Even after Finn found out that Puck is the father the still made an effort.

"Well other than these damn cravings, I'm doing fine. Puck has been taking pretty good care of me, which makes everything better. In fact, when I was at home and my craving took over, he let me borrow his truck to get some chocolate," she replied, holding up her armful of chocolate slightly.

"Oh, so you _are_ staying with Noah, then? That's good, I hadn't really heard where you were staying and was wondering about that," Rachel said, smiling brightly at Quinn once she had finished talking.

"Wait, Finn didn't tell you? I'm surprised, I thought he would have told you, especially with what happened the other day and all." She saw the brunette's face drop slightly, confusion clear on her face.

"W-what happened the other day?" Rachel asked, looking a little upset that Finn didn't tell her about whatever had happened. Quinn wasn't sure what to tell her.

"Uh... Listen Rachel, I've got to get going; Puck needs his truck back soon," she rapidly said as she began to make her way towards the checkout again, leaving a confused Rachel standing in the middle of the store.

* * *

><p>Quinn had safely gotten back into Puck's truck without seeing Rachel again. She dropped her collection of chocolates onto to passenger seat and pulled out of the parking lot. Once she was on the road, Quinn began to think about the conversation she had just had. She was glad it was only a short drive back to Puck's house.<p>

_Why hasn't he told her? There's no doubt that they have been seeing each other, so why hasn't he? Maybe because he thought what Puck said would make Rachel jealous? Or maybe that he thinks Puck was right? No, that's probably not it; he probably just doesn't want Rachel to get jealous._

Quinn turned on Puck's radio to try to keep her mind off the subject. When she got back to Puck's, which he says she should really start calling 'home', she went straight upstairs. She knocked softly on Puck's door again before opening it, finding Puck still playing his guitar. He looked up and smiled at her. She sat down on his bed next to him, and he put his guitar back on its guitar stand.

"Got enough chocolates?" He chuckled as he pointed to her armful of chocolates.

"Well I was gonna share them with you!" she laughed. She held out her hand and let him pick a chocolate.

"Thanks. So, how'd it go? My truck's still ok, right?" He opened the chocolate and shoved it into his mouth. She laughed at him.

"Yes, your truck is still fine, Puck," she says as she manages to find his keys and pass them to him. "And I ran into Rachel while I was there, like literally ran into her."

Puck pockets his keys and looks up with a slight laugh. "You ran into her? You were that desperate to get your chocolates?"

"Well you can't blame me, I was craving it!" she giggled. "Anyways, so I was talking to her and it turns out Finn didn't tell her about the other day at his house. I didn't tell her either, I left pretty much straight away. I just don't get why he hasn't told her."

"Isn't it obvious? He totally knows I was right. He listened to me and he knows that he made a mistake running off to Berry. If he wasn't an idiot, he would probably still have you." Puck explained as he grabbed another chocolate from the pile of chocolates that Quinn has placed on the bed.

"Yeah, but I cheated on him. With his best friend. And got pregnant. He's probably glad he got rid of me." Quinn said, as she too grabbed another chocolate.

"Please, Q, we both know that Finn can't stay mad at anyone for too long. Especially you. Not even Berry is mad at you, and let's face it, you _have_ been kind of a bitch to her." Quinn nodded. She really had been a bitch to Rachel, and she didn't even deserve any of it.

"Yeah, I know. I should really cut her some slack, if I were her I would hate me. I should try to talk to her or something." Puck looks at her and shrugs.

"Yeah, whatever. So, want me to take you to get your car? We can go get lunch as well. We can save the chocolates for later." Quinn nodded.

"Ok, I've missed my car." Quinn gives a little frown while Puck just laughs and stands up, pulling Quinn to her feet too.

* * *

><p>"Where should we go for lunch?" They were on their way to the school to get Quinn's car, and the drive there had been pretty quiet. Quinn was thinking about what Puck's theory about Finn was and Puck was just letting her think. She looked up at him.<p>

"I don't know. How about we just go to that diner again? It's pretty close to the school and it's a nice place." Puck nodded to her. He pulled into the school parking lot next to Quinn's car. She unbuckled her seatbelt before turning to Puck again. "Can I follow you there? I'm not really sure exactly where to go."

"Yeah, no problem," he says as she smiles and gets out of the truck and into her small car. Once Puck knows she's ready to go, he pulls onto the road and leads the way there.

When they get to the diner, they both get out of their vehicles and make their way inside together. They notice the same booth in the corner where they had sat last time was empty, and decided to sit there again. They ordered their meals to the slutty waitress who was flirting with Puck. He didn't look at her other than when he ordered his meal, which quite obviously upset the waitress in some way.

"Wow, you upset her. You better hope she doesn't spit in our food now," Quinn joked. Puck laughed.

"Well, like I said before, I'm only interested in one girl." This made Quinn smile at him, and they both seemed to get trapped in each other's eyes before Quinn saw someone entering the diner. Finn and Rachel came walking in together, hand-in-hand. Quinn glared at Finn for a moment before looking at Puck again. She watched them sit down in a booth near the middle of the diner before the waitress came back to their table with their meals.

Every now and then, Quinn would look towards Finn and Rachel's table. Rachel hadn't seemed to notice that Puck and Quinn were there, laughing as she seemed mesmerised by Finn. Finn, however, had clearly noticed, because every time Quinn had given a quick glance over to their table, Finn at being staring at her. His stare wasn't full of hatred, as she originally thought it would. It was full of something else entirely. His gaze looked soft, a complete opposite to the look he had given her the other day.

"What do you keep looking at?" Puck asked, noticing that Quinn wasn't eating and kept focusing on something. He turned his head and saw Finn and Rachel. He looked back to Quinn, who was now looking at Puck again.

"He's been staring at me the whole time they've been here. And he doesn't look like he hates me either. I don't get it, the other day he looked like he wanted to kill us both. Now it looks like he's in love with me or something." When Puck heard this, he instantly turned his head again. He saw Finn's expression and how Rachel seemed to be talking to no one because Finn obviously wasn't listening to her.

"I think we should leave, before Bigfoot decides to be a hero and come over here." Quinn nodded and stood up quickly, taking one last nervous glance at Finn. He was still staring at her, and he was starting to irritate her.

"Let's go," she said, leading the way out of the diner and getting into her car ready to follow Puck back to his house.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for about a week, I've been pretty busy. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, added the story to favourite/update etc. I still think it's pretty cool that people are reading my story.**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Glee or any of the characters from Glee._

* * *

><p>Quinn woke up after a fairly satisfying sleep. She wasn't quite sure of what the time was, but she knew that it was Christmas Eve. She has to admit that not exactly celebrating Christmas this year, as the Puckermans were Jewish, was extremely different to if she were still living with her parents. If she was living with her parents, she would have spent day after day decorating the inside and outside of the house with countless ornaments and decorations, and would have had to deal with her parents who were always irritating around Christmas time. The change may feel new and it might seem strange to not celebrate Christmas, but Quinn thought that it might be nice to have a break from over celebrating.<p>

Quinn stayed lying on the bed for a few minutes, enjoying the warmth under the blankets. Once she finally got up, she decided to see what Puck was doing. She walked straight out of her room and noticed that Puck's door was slightly open. She easily swung the door open to find that Puck wasn't in there. Quinn was about to turn back and leave when she noticed a couple of notebooks on Puck's desk.

Quinn couldn't resist being a little nosey and walked over, taking the books and sitting on Puck's bed. She opened the first one and looked at the inside of the front cover. 'Puckerman' and 'Puckzilla' were scribbled boldly on the top with various pictures of skulls, fire and guitars drawn underneath. As Quinn began flipping through the pages, it didn't take her too long to work out that song lyrics were written in the books. In this book, the subjects seemed to be mostly about either sex or drinking. Quinn rolled her eyes as she put this book down and picked the other one up.

She opened the book to the front page, expecting another few pictures to show how badass Puck was. Instead, written on the inside of the front cover was 'Mistake,' 'Waste of time,' 'Idiot' and a few other words that Quinn had probably at one stage said about Puck, but what really grabbed Quinn's attention was what was written at the bottom of the cover in thick, bold lettering. 'Lima Loser.'

Quinn already felt tears stinging at her eyes as she began looking through some songs. They were about heartbreak, betrayal, hurt, family. It broke Quinn's heart as she kept reading, feeling the pain in each set of song lyrics. Once she had finished reading the lyrics and closed the book, Quinn was now freely crying, not bothering to try to stop. She rested her head in her hands, soaking them with tears.

Suddenly, Puck appeared at the door, opening it while humming a tune to a song. He was carrying a small bag. He saw Quinn sitting on his bed and immediately opened a random drawer on his desk, putting the bag inside.

"Oh, hey Q. Didn't know you were in here," He says, quickly turning around to face her. She lifted her head and stood from the bed. She started walking towards him when he noticed she was crying. "Hey, what's wrong, Q?" he spoke softly as she walked right up to him and hugged him tightly. He immediately wraps his arms around her too, still having no idea what was wrong.

Quinn rested her head on his shoulder, now trying to calm herself down. "I am so sorry," she whispers into his ear. Puck was very confused about what she was sorry for, and he was glad she couldn't see his face right now as he was trying to work out what it could be.

"What are you sorry for?" he replied softly. He couldn't even think of anything she might have done recently that she should be apologising to him for. He began rubbing one of his hands in soothing circles on her back to try to get her to settle down a little bit. It killed him to see her so upset.

"That I ever made you feel so horrible," she said, which started a new wave of tears. It also still had Puck confused a little bit. Just then he noticed the notebooks lying on the bed and not on his desk where he had previously put them.

"Oh, so you read my songbooks then, huh?" he asked a little nervously. He felt her nod against his neck. He pulled back from the embrace enough to be able to look at her. "Q, you never made me feel horrible. You just made me realise that maybe I wasn't good enough for you, which I already asked myself. You made me realise that I wasn't doing as much as I could, because you're a girl worth fighting for." He placed his hand on her cheek and wiped away the tears from her face.

"Puck, I told you that I was wrong to call you a Lima Loser. You're aren't and have never been one. You weren't a waste of time or an idiot, and you are definitely not a mistake. You're kind, sweet, you care for me and you understand me," Quinn said with still sad eyes. She will admit though that Puck's hand on her cheek was helping her feel better.

"Don't forget easy on the eyes," Puck quickly added with a grin. He started wriggling his eyebrows. Quinn laughed.

"Ok Fine, I'll admit that you can be fairly easy on the eyes, Puckerman!" Puck began laughing with Quinn, glad that Quinn seemed to be a little bit happier now. "I think I'm going to go back to my room and read. I'm in the middle of a pretty good book." He smiled at her, taking his hand away from her face as she walked towards the door.

"So I guess that seeing as I found you in my room you didn't see my note then? Unless you were just snooping around…hmm…" Puck jokingly eyes her suspiciously. Quinn let out a light laugh.

"Calm down, Puck. I wasn't snooping… well, at first anyway!" They both let out laughs, Quinn looking down towards the ground and shaking her head slightly. "I guess I just missed your note." She looked back up to him and he nodded.

"Ok." She turned towards the door again. "And Q?" She turned her head to look back at him. "Make sure you eat something later. You know how I worry about you and the baby." Puck gave Quinn an incredibly sincere look, which was proof enough to her that he meant it.

"Ok, I will," she nods to him as she leaves his room, quietly shutting it on her way out. She walks back into her room again and immediately notices the note Puck must have been talking about on her usually completely empty desk. She was a little confused with how she managed to miss it when she first got out of bed. She picked it up to read it.

'Good morning, Q! I've just gone out for a couple of hours. I promise to be back as soon as possible though!  
>Love Puck'<p>

Quinn couldn't help but smile at Puck's note, reading the whole thing about 5 times and the last bit a few times more before carefully folding it and placing it in a small pocket in her bag after removing some of the clothes that made it almost impossible to put anything, no matter how small, in the bag.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I will try to update the next chapter as soon as possible. In one week I am on a 2 week holiday from school, so during that time I will post as many chapters as I can, but until then, I will try to find time to write and update soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am so sorry there has been quite a delay in my updating. I have been a little busy lately, but I am currently in a 2 week school break so I will try to write more during that time. I am also going to try to write longer chapters soon, so I hope that's going to work out… **

**Disclaimer: **_I am not Ryan Murphy, and therefore do not own Glee or any characters featured on Glee_

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

The next morning, Quinn had no desire to wake up, despite every previous year spent with her parents on Christmas Day. This is the best she had slept for weeks; months even, and she would probably thank Puck's note for that.

Quinn was woken from her dreams with a shake to her shoulders, rubbing her eyes and looking at the clock, noticing it was 9 am.

"Merry Christmas!" She was evidently startled by Puck's booming voice, which seemed to help her wake up quite well.

She gave him a confused look. "Puck, you're Jewish. You don't celebrate Christmas."

"Well I do when you're around! Besides, my mum's working the whole day so it's not like I'm gonna get in trouble or anything." Quinn sat up in the bed and Puck sat down next to her, handing her a tray with bacon and eggs on it.  
>"<em>And<em> you're giving me bacon! Your mum is probably going to kill me!" Puck laughed at her reaction.

"Don't worry; I snuck the bacon into the house this morning. And unless my sister tells my mum, which I paid her 20 dollars not to do, I'm gonna celebrate Christmas with you."

"You know, I was just going to forget about Christmas this year. I wouldn't dare celebrate it under your roof. Besides, I thought it might be nice skipping it this year, that way I can try to forget about how over involved my parents get and just relax," she said, still looking at her bacon, a little unsure of whether to eat it.

"Sorry, but it doesn't look like that's happening." Quinn looked up from her bacon, watching him act so determined. "Come on, I want my first Christmas to be fun! We don't have to get over involved. We don't even need to be barely involved. We can just have a fun day." Puck gave Quinn a hopeful smile. She sat there for a moment, looking down to try to hide a smile before giving in, smiling brightly up at him and shaking her head slightly.

"Fine," she agreed, watching him return her bright smile.

"Ok, great." He pointed to her food. "Eat up. I'll be downstairs." He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. He stood up and walked out of her room, closing the door and leaving Quinn blushing slightly with the biggest grin on her face.

* * *

><p>After Puck left Quinn's room, he went downstairs into the lounge room, sitting on the couch and finding some cartoons on TV. After a while, Quinn sat down next to him, Puck too engrossed in the cartoons to barely notice her.<p>

"Looney Tunes are my favourite!" she exclaimed enthusiastically. Puck turned to her and laughed a little.

"Yeah, mine too!" They stayed there for a while until it had finished and Puck reached for the remote to turn the TV off. "Ok, so what do you want to do first? I'm new to the whole Christmas thing so I have no idea!" Quinn laughed.

"Well, when I lived with my parents, we would all wake up and open our presents, then I would pretty much spend the rest of the day in the kitchen cooking and running around the place. Honestly, Christmas Day is usually a blur for me."

"Oh, well I guess we've just got to start our own traditions then. Christmas Day is now our day where we can just find a bunch of stuff to do, just like any other day except better!" Quinn laughed again, nodding.

"Sure. What should we do to get started?" Both started to think for a minute. Quinn looked to Puck, hoping he had any idea of what they could do.

"Hmm…" He looked at Quinn. "How about we just go outside and hang out for a while?" he suggested, leaving no time for Quinn to object, not that she was going to, already standing up and walking towards the back door.

"Ok…" Quinn said slowly as she too stood up to follow Puck, a little amused by his behaviour.

* * *

><p>They had been sitting outside on Puck's back yard porch for about an hour. During this time, Quinn had attempted to completely explain Christmas to Puck.<p>

"Ok, I think I get it now," he said with confidence.

"I'm glad," Quinn replied. "I'm not sure how much longer I could spend explaining it to you!" she giggled.

"Hey, are you saying that I'm stupid or something?" Puck asked, mockingly acting shocked.

"What? No!" Quinn countered, trying not to laugh. "It's just that I've never really had to explain Christmas to anyone before, especially someone who can ask as many annoying questions as you!" she laughed, gently pushing his shoulder.

"Well, I thought it would be better to know everything than knowing just what you're telling me, even if I must ask some questions!" he laughed with her, before collecting himself and looking at her, looking like he wanted to ask her something.

"What is it?" she asked curiously. She watched him open and close his mouth a few times, no words seeming to come out.

"Um, well, I guess I, uh, I was just wondering if you've given any more thought into what you're gonna do, you know, after she's born? I know it's Christmas and you probably don't want to be talking about this right now, so I understand if you don't want to give me an answer yet."

Puck asking this hadn't particularly surprised Quinn, as Puck knew about her deal with Terri Schuester and probably wondered if she had changed her mind since what happened with Finn. She just hadn't thought about it too much.

"No, it's fine. To be honest, since everything happened between The Schuesters and then me and Finn, I'm back to square one. I have no idea what I'm going to do. There is no way I'm still going to give her to Mrs Schuester. The only reason why I even considered it in the first place was because I honestly thought that Mr Schue would be a much better father to her than Finn. I guess we just need to figure everything out before she gets here." Puck took hold of Quinn's hand and looked into her eyes.

"Don't worry, Quinn. I'm here for both of you and I will make sure that we will definitely figure everything out before she gets here. I promise. Now, come on. How about we get some lunch, huh?" he asked, standing up and gently pulling Quinn to her feet, leading her inside.

* * *

><p>After spending the rest of the day playing board games, watching movies, and just talking to each other about anything, the day had almost come to an end. Puck and Quinn were sitting on the couch, watching a movie that was finishing. Once the credits came on the screen, Quinn turned to Puck.<p>

"You know, this has probably been one of my best Christmases ever! Thank you so much, Puck."

"Well this has _definitely_ been my best Christmas ever! Not having anything to do with the fact that it has been my only Christmas ever, of course," he laughed. "I'm glad you had a good day, Q." He smiled. "I'll be right back, just stay here for one minute."

He ran upstairs, leaving a slightly confused Quinn sitting on the couch before returning less than a minute later. He was holding the small bag he was carrying the previous day.

"I know you didn't expect me to get you anything, but it's the least I can do for you. Merry Christmas, Q," he said, handing her the bag.

"Puck, you really didn't need to get me anything!" She looked a little shocked, looking down at the bag which she was now holding.

"It's ok, Q. You at least deserve something, especially after everything you've been through because of me." He gave her a little smile, which she returned.

She opened the bag, taking out a beautiful necklace with a silver heart pendant on it. It obviously wasn't the most expensive piece of jewellery, but it definitely wasn't cheap either.

"Oh my God, it's beautiful," Quinn said, resting the necklace in her hand and smiling up at Puck.

"I know it's not too much, but it's all I could really afford right now. I hope you like it though," Puck said, so far satisfied with Quinn's reaction to his gift.

"Are you kidding, Puck? I love it!" she replied, smiling brightly at him. He was glad to see her so happy, considering what had happened recently.

"Here, turn around," he said, taking the necklace from her and helping her turn around on the couch. He pushed her hair to the side to put the necklace around her neck and noticed that she was no longer wearing her 'precious' cross that she had been wearing for years.

"There, perfect." She turned back toward him again, fiddling with the heart pendant.

"I really do love it! Thank you so much!" she exclaimed, suddenly throwing her arms around Puck's neck and practically jumping on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her and she rested her chin on his shoulder for a few seconds before slightly pulling back to be able to look at him.

For a few moments they just looked into each other's eyes. Puck slowly moved his face towards hers and stopped when their lips were a couple of inches apart, unsure of whether to keep going. After about 3 seconds, Quinn closed the gap with a gentle kiss before pulling back again. She allowed her fingers to run slowly through Puck's mohawk while he rested one of his softly on her cheek. She offered a shy smile and a slight shrug. "Merry Christmas!"

Puck chuckled. "Merry Christmas," he returned, before leaning over and kissing her again, this time a bit more passionately. Quinn kissed back, and for a moment they were lost in their own world before they were interrupted by the sound of the front door opening.

Puck's mum entered the room, looking exhausted. "Hey kids, what are you still doing in here?" she asked, trying but failing at holding back a yawn.

"Hey mum, me and Quinn were just gonna watch a movie in here," he replied, pointing towards the TV screen.

"Oh, ok. Well I'm off to bed, Goodnight!" she lazily said, walking to leave the room and waving to Puck and Quinn, who both waved back.

"So, think we've got time for another movie?" Puck asked Quinn, who was still sitting slightly on top of him.

"Sure," she replied, slightly pushing on Puck's chest to help get herself and her baby off the couch. She kneeled down to the pile of DVDs that Puck had created earlier that day and chose a movie, replacing it with the one already in the machine, before making her way over to the couch again. Puck was now stretched across the couch, and Quinn sat herself down near his feet.

"You're not leaving me too much room over here," she laughed, resting her hands on his ankles to try to gain some extra space. Puck looked up at her.

"You can join me over here if you want," he said eagerly, motioning for her to lie down. She looked at him for a while, wondering if he planned this, before reluctantly agreeing. She lied down next to him, making sure to be as careful as she could. Puck wrapped his arms around her, which she settled comfortably in.

About halfway through the movie, Puck leaned his head over to see that Quinn had fallen asleep somewhere along the way.

"Looks like we're sleeping out here tonight, then," he whispered to no one in particular. He reached for the remote and turned the TV off. "Goodnight, Quinn," he whispered, kissing her on the top of her head before closing his eyes and falling asleep with Quinn in his arms.


End file.
